August 10th meeting
On August 10th at 6 PM Pacific Standard Time, a meeting was held between several CaD staff as well as a number of Patrons. Notable topics discussed *Mrs. Pleasant was last spotted in Mesa, Arizona. 26 plans to intercept her. *Jester suggested a way for agents to safely view Mrs. Pleasant, through a VR headset of sorts. 62 plans to start making one. *Parts for Mr. Cold’s Ice Machine are still being searched for. It is a weapon that will likely help combat Mrs. Pleasant. Unfortunately, it seems getting help from ex-44 at A23 is the most viable solution. *2213 still being trapped in Ottawa, and suggestions about how to get him back. *Second Sight is unable to be turned off once a person has achieved it, effectively rendering them blind to the Flip Side. *Once Quartz Brain is working on humans, CaD hopes to put together a program that can digitally view/simulate the Other Side. Full transcript Single Digit: Okay, hey everyone, Single Digit here PaoDerDoktor: Hey guys The Jester: Hey there :. Single Digit: So we've got a few things worth talking about, then at the end we can answer some questions. Monther: Hey :! The Jester: Can't wait. Single Digit: So, most pressing matter is obviously Mrs. P and the current Neon status. PaoDerDoktor: Obviously * ''bindairy joined the chat'' The Jester: Indeed. Single Digit: Currently Julius is trying to intercept Mrs. P, last seen in Arizona. 35: What's his status? Single Digit: Last check in, he was fine. Nothing new though. PaoDerDoktor: Where in Arizona ? 35: How long ago did he check in? Single Digit: Near Mesa. PaoDerDoktor: Bklack ? Single Digit: Although Julius might have moved since last GPS check in. The Jester: Oooh. If they get too close to Utah I may be able to assist. Single Digit: If any one (members or patrons) comes into contact with Mrs. P please remember to not look into its eyes. ShiversTheNinja: Got it. The Jester: Alright, thanks for the info. Single Digit: Mrs. P's main method of thought implanting can only occur on direct eye contact. PaoDerDoktor: As a french guy, do you think I might encounter Mrs. P. Single Digit: Otherwise, just basic paranoid ESP fields. Single Digit: Probably not Pao, we don't think Mrs. P is headed East. PaoDerDoktor: Ah. PaoDerDoktor: Okay, great, thanks 35: I hope he's safe. If you come into contact with him again, will you please send him our best? 62: Also, Mr. Cold's device that I'm working on might be able to help with Mrs. P. The Jester: Sweet. Single Digit: Yeah, what's the status on that device Mikey? 62: Well, I know it's an OS-signature detector of some sort. I don't know if it's programmed for Mrs. P or someone else. The Jester: Ominous. The Jester: Oooh. Single Digit: Okay cool. Do you know where you can find the replacement parts yet? 62: Yeah, looks like Deep Blue is best option. Single Digit: Yikes. Okay we'll figure it out. The Nickname-ily Challenged: Would reflections showing the eyes also be a method of implanting? 4121: do you need a singing telegram? because i can sing like crazy. Single Digit: Not sure about reflections, but not a good idea to risk it. Photos are safe though. The Jester: Would a live camera feed work? Single Digit: I think that'd be pretty safe. Single Digit: We might set one up, if it comes to that. 35: Is Deep Blue the only option we have? That's the best and only option? The Jester: Hey, I just got an idea for field managers. 62: It's Deep Blue or Fry's. And I'm not going to Fry's. Single Digit: What's your idea Jester? The Jester: A buffer between manager and Mrs. P, like a helmet with no eyeholes, but a screen. Cameras on the outside relay footage to the inside. Single Digit: Oh, like a phone VR headset, with the camera turned on? The Jester: Yeah. PaoDerDoktor: Can be easily made PaoDerDoktor: Exactly ShiversTheNinja: Wow, that's actually a great idea. 62: That could work. I'll start making one. PaoDerDoktor: Google cardboard is enough The Jester: Hey, happy to help. PaoDerDoktor: Just need a phone 62: Best not take chances with Mrs. P. Single Digit: Any other thoughts or concerns about Mrs. P/Mr. Cold, before moving on? 35: Has Mr. Cold said anything else? * ''Patron 02411 entered for the first time'' PaoDerDoktor: Well, not really for me PaoDerDoktor: Hello Single Digit: Not that I've been informed of. Patron 02411: Hello everyone sorry I am late * ''hi im an introvert (31885971) joined the chat'' 323: Nope. Haven't seen him since the chat we had. 35: Hello Patron 02411. Patron 02411: Hello 35 323: Maybe his device, once working, will give us some more help. ShiversTheNinja: Hey Julian! Patron 02411: Hello Shivers PaoDerDoktor: Mh ShiversTheNinja: Do you have any idea why Mr. Cold is assisting you? 35: Good, I'm really hoping so. I'm hoping the new device will help guarantee everyone's safety. At least from Mrs. P. hi im an introvert: hi i'm back golmote: please behave Single Digit: Ok, I think we're covered on Mrs. P. So next topic for now. Single Digit: Seth is still trapped in the Other Side and has yet to resurface. Single Digit: We're not sure what to do or where to even look. The Jester: Hm, where was he last seen? 35: That's so horrible... I hope he's at least safe. Single Digit: At the Port-de-Paix Airport The Jester: Hm. Where would he be heading? Single Digit: Unknown. The Other Side is constantly shifting and it's hard to map 1 to 1 to our reality. PaoDerDoktor: Mh The Jester: That's quite the predicament. 35: If he comes back out... maybe he can help with mapping it again? sinesilma: Will further work on Quartz Brain possibly help locate him? Single Digit: Maybe, if he makes it back out that is. And yes, Sinesilma, Quartz Brain would help us find him. Single Digit: If we could consistently see into the Other Side we'd be able to maybe map our his location. PaoDerDoktor: Great hi im an introvert: i have to go now goodbye PaoDerDoktor: Bye hi im an introvert: fill me in Single Digit: Stay safe. incendavery: In reference to ‘again,’ was it once mapped out? 35: Then we're taking a step in the right direction with QB! * ''hi im an introvert left the chat'' 62: Also once we get QB working on humans we can make it digital. Or that's the hope. PaoDerDoktor: Digital ? The Jester: Now that's interesting. 62: We want to make a program to simulate the Other Side in a similar fashion to QB/Second Vision. ShiversTheNinja: Wow. PaoDerDoktor: If it's always changing how could you simulate it ? 62: Not sure how well it'll work, but it's better than giving humans Second Vision. 35: Definitely better. PaoDerDoktor: I suppose PaoDerDoktor: Oh The Nickname-ily Challenged: Kinda like the Mrs. P protection on the screen shows the Other Side? sinesilma: Why is second vision dangerous for humans? The Nickname-ily Challenged: only* PaoDerDoktor: Mh dw2100: always changing - fractal? PaoDerDoktor: That's what I was going to suggest dw2100: patterns in chaos? The Jester: Well it's probably a huge mental strain. Single Digit: It can't be turned off. Effectively blinding those with it. sinesilma: Yikes. I see The Jester: And that. ShiversTheNinja: Oh. That's awful. ShiversTheNinja: 4121, please be careful while working on QB. 35: Yes, seconded. 4121: ill try �� Single Digit: Any other comments or suggestions for getting Set home before the final topic? Single Digit: Seth* PaoDerDoktor: Mh PaoDerDoktor: What devices does he currently have ? Single Digit: Nothing that would work in the Other Side. No cell towers or satellites. But, he does have standard equipment like waterproof matches, rations, etc. The Jester: Of rations at least. PaoDerDoktor: Yeah but maybe we can pass waves. Single Digit: Impossible to say. He'll have to find an airport on that side that leads here. Single Digit: Oh, he has enough for probably a week or two. The Jester: Yikes. PaoDerDoktor: If he got a cell phone, with the correct wavelength etc, we could communicate Single Digit: Although he can hunt the wildlife. 35: That's not safe. 35: I'd rather he not do that. Single Digit: He's knows which are safe to eat. Probably. Julius trained him. PaoDerDoktor: Nice 35: If it comes down to it, and if Julius trained him then I trust he can do it. Single Digit: Okay, final topic then we can go over questions, concerns, etc. PaoDerDoktor: K The Jester: Alright. Single Digit: So we know Mrs. P escaped the OS during the recent Blood Moon. Any ideas if any other customers have escaped? Actually, let me call 17 back in, I know she had some theories (as usual) * ''17 (323) joined the chat'' 35: That figures! PaoDerDoktor: Hy 17: Back in! Hopefully nothing crashes this time. 35: Yay, welcome back! 17: Where are we at? 17: OH! 17: Theories! I love theories! PaoDerDoktor: We're listening �� PaoDerDoktor: Just as I listen to John Denver 323: I'm hyped. PaoDerDoktor: CRTMHTTPIBWVMMTMHCR 17: Okay, so Mrs. P escaped right? So who did Mrs. P work with before back in the 90's? (No not him) Mrs. Aka and Mrs. Umbra. Single Digit: Yeah I had a similar thought. The Jester: Oooh, those are new names. 17: So, because we're in Neon and Mrs. Umbra might be back make sure to check your shadows everyone. 17: And as far as Mrs. Aka goes... we'll be fine if no one plays her game. Single Digit: Sound advice. PaoDerDoktor: Is neon some kind of Defcon 5 ? Single Digit: Yes, Neon means we're all on alert. PaoDerDoktor: Asking to understand better 35: We should just be careful. PaoDerDoktor: Okay PaoDerDoktor: Thanks Single Digit: Now... 17. I'm gonna ask in vague terms. Mrs. Aka, Mrs. Umbra, Mrs. Pleasant. Is anyone missing? 17: Probably not. Dead and all that. Plus Cold said Mrs. Pleasant has a new Master or something like that right? Single Digit: Okay, just checking. The Jester: Oooh. Possible Miss? ShiversTheNinja: God, I hope not. PaoDerDoktor: 100%, we have a Miss behind all that The Jester: I'm calling it. The Jester: But hopefully not. Single Digit: Let's hope no Miss Customers are involved. PaoDerDoktor: We should prepared though. Single Digit: They might be working on their own, and Mr. Cold might have bad info. PaoDerDoktor: prepare* PaoDerDoktor: But Mr. Cold might be right ShiversTheNinja: Better to be safe than sorry, and all that, I suppose. The Jester: Yeah, PaoDerDoktor: Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir The Jester: Caution is important with these sorts of things I suppose. Single Digit: True, but I'd rather not move to Closed. Let's just stay on Neon for now. Single Digit: We still have operations that need to be carried out. PaoDerDoktor: Yup Single Digit: Okay, I think that wraps up all my talking points. Floor's open. PaoDerDoktor: If there's a Miss customer involveld, the OS should be "active" nope ? Single Digit: Depending on the Miss. Most Miss' won't prompt a Closure. Only a Big Bad could do that and a handful of Misses. PaoDerDoktor: So if situation is really bad, Seth knows. PaoDerDoktor: We should make Seth our priority The Jester: Which is why he needs to make it back. Single Digit: Hopefully if Seth makes it back he'll have some info. ShiversTheNinja: Is there anything we can do to help with QB? PaoDerDoktor: We need to help ShiversTheNinja: Some kind of support we can give? 35: You all are so sweet to worry about him too. Monther: We worry about everyone PaoDerDoktor: Normal The Jester: Yeah that's true. Single Digit: Right now I'm more worried that QB research could prove dangerous. If a patron gets hurt, our friend at A23 will be up our ass. ShiversTheNinja: Ah, that makes sense. Hm. Monther: Hm The Jester: Right, Single Digit: Hopefully Seth will make it back on his own. He is upper management. The Jester: On another note, I'm ready to work with 62 on that Mrs. P project if needs be. If not I'll be happy to help any way I can. PaoDerDoktor: I see. Right Single Digit: We'll let you know if there's anything that can be done on your end Jester. The Jester: Alright, thank you. PaoDerDoktor: Same here PaoDerDoktor: I can help for the digital part Single Digit: Anything else before the meeting concludes? dw2100: Is there anything we should know regarding avoiding Mrs. AKA's game? incendavery: Have there been any updates on ex-71? Single Digit: @dw2100 Just don't mess around with any rituals and you'll be fine. PaoDerDoktor: There have been many rituals in Europe last week Single Digit: @incendavery He's been around, but we're not sure why. We're trying not to mess around with him too much to stay out of the Big Bad's sight. ShiversTheNinja: What's going on with Mrs. Honey? Single Digit: Mrs. Honey has been resolved. Nothing worth writing home about. ShiversTheNinja: Ah, good. PaoDerDoktor: Noice Single Digit: If Mrs. Honey resurfaces we'll do a write up on her. ShiversTheNinja: Excellent. Can't help but be curious. 35: Has ex-44 done or said anything to us? He said he'd leave us alone and I want to make sure it stays that way. Single Digit: He hasn't made any contact after our face to face sit down and his comment on the RSVP link. Single Digit: We might need to ask him for help on the Mr. Cold device, but I also don't really want to talk to him. 35: I don't really want anyone to either. PaoDerDoktor: Huh. PaoDerDoktor: What could he offer to our project ? Single Digit: Ex-44 works for A23, and A23 has a lot more toys than we do. Single Digit: And a lot more salt and pepper money to burn through. Single Digit: Plus experience from CaD1 and CaD2 The Jester: Blank check and all that. dw2100: Double-edged sword then ShiversTheNinja: Any chance one of us could deliver a singing telegram? I'm in the Column area. PaoDerDoktor: Yeah PaoDerDoktor: Oh nice idea Single Digit: You'd have to get a wet suit. 35: I'm really against him but if he can help, so be it. ShiversTheNinja: Interesting... I'll keep that in mind Single Digit: I'm more against asking 7 for help. PaoDerDoktor: Mh. PaoDerDoktor: I hope Cold's device will help 35: It doesn't seem like 7 can help much anyways. I don't think they even want to help. Single Digit: She's better off gone, to be honest. Single Digit: She's what gave CaD a bad name to start with. ShiversTheNinja: Ah, I can see why you'd rather not associate with her then. 35: I suppose we should just leave her be then... 35: She doesn't even want to be around us so why bother? PaoDerDoktor: As metallica said... Sad but True. I guess we'll need to ask ex-44's help. 35: �� dw2100: everyone needs help now and then Single Digit: Well, if that's all you know where to find me. Have a nice night everyone and stay safe!